


To Whom He Belongs

by ABJ



Category: The Following
Genre: Brief Mendez Cameo, F/M, Flashbacks to:, Fly Away, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Season/Series 02, Rape, Sacrifice, forgive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABJ/pseuds/ABJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at kinkmeme: http://kink-following.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=145138#t145138</p><p>It isn't until Ryan sees Max and Mike fawning over each other, happy and in love, that jealousy starts to coil in his stomach. He'd never thought of Mike sexually before, but now all he can do is obsess over his missed chance, thinking about how he could've had Mike whimpering his name and begging for his cock. </p><p>One time when Max isn't around, Ryan gets too frustrated not to act, and takes what he feels is his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Whom He Belongs

Mike is so careful about watching what Ryan was drinking that it’s almost too easy to slip the powder into his beer. Once the younger man is suitably out of it Ryan guides him out of the bar, Mike able to do little more than let Ryan support him. 

A man leaving with a woman in this way would be highly suspicious, two men who had clearly come in together, one who’s been drinking – no one even gives a second glance.

It takes effort and more time than he thought to get the man from the bar to the car then from car into Ryan’s apartment. The drug wasn’t a long lasting one (this isn’t just about sex for Ryan; he needs Mike to _understand_ ) so he has to hurry stripping him down and cuffing him to the bed. Mike’s eyes are clearing and he manages a weak “Ryan?” before the older man used one of his ties to gag him.

\---  
_“I guess destroying your own career wasn’t enough. Congratulations Ryan, they are both done.”_

_Ryan looks over to see Mike and Max standing close _(too close)_ together. There’s blood on Mike’s face but all Ryan sees is Max gently touching Mike’s arm and how Mike’s eyes light up with hope and interest in response._

_It should be more of a surprise than it is when the pang of jealousy and possessiveness strikes him._  
\---

Ryan watches the panic set in, Mike’s eyes darting around and arms pulling futilely at the cuffs. He shushes him and holds him down until the struggling stops and the younger agent is left looking at him with fear and confusion.

“You’ve been getting too close to Max,” Ryan explains as he gets up. “You don’t belong to her,” anger leaks into his tone and his words are just causing the fear to grow so he runs a hand through Mike’s hair, trying to sooth him while he gets his temper in check. “You belong to me.”

He ignores the tears in Mike’s eyes as he removes his own clothes.

\---  
_He’s never thought of Mike in this way before. He barely even spared a thought of him in the many months after Joe’s “death” and before that, if there was anything, it had been more how a teacher would feel for a student, or a younger brother. He certainly hadn’t felt more than amusement and pity watching Mike’s over enthusiast attempts to impress the police woman at the farm house, and there wasn’t even all that much guilt in leaving the agent with Parker’s corpse so he could go rescue Claire._

_But for some reason seeing him with Max stirs something inside him, something deep and dark. Mike just lost his father and the only thing that goes through Ryan’s mind as he holds a sobbing Mike in his arms is “I won’t let her touch you.”_

_He isn’t referring to Lily._  
\---

He takes his time stretching Mike open, twisting his fingers and revelling in the moans he gets in response. By the time he deems Mike ready the younger man’s cock is leaking precum and it hasn’t even been touched yet. His face is wet with tear tracks but his legs part for Ryan with minimal prompting and the older man chooses to believe it’s a sign that Mike isn’t as opposed to this as he’s pretending to be.

Ryan takes a moment to put some lube on his dick before pushing in slowly. There’ll be a time later for Ryan’s preferred method of fast and rough but tonight is about making sure Mike knows who he belongs to so he draws it out. He bites and sucks where he knows it will be seen and when he feels Mike tighten around him he leans in and whispers “she will never give you this” in his ear as he cums.

\---  
_He’s almost glad when Claire turns him down. The light feeling grows as he cuts his ties with Joe and continues to boost him up until he finds Max and Mike making out like teenagers._

_Max’s death would break him, Gisele had proved that. He wants her alive and happy, but not with Mike._

_Mike is his._

_It had been just a vague idea in the back of his mind but seeing them makes it a plan and Ryan doesn’t have the self control to wait long before putting it into action._  
\---

The next morning Max arrives (it’s no accident; Ryan had invited her over the day before). She’s set out some folders and is just about to go over some theories when Mike emerges from Ryan’s bedroom, hair in disarray, still in the process of putting his shirt on and covered in Ryan’s marks. Max stares blankly for a moment before making a quick excuse and rushing out.

She doesn’t see the hurt on Mike’s face when she leaves but that’s ok; Ryan will comfort him.


End file.
